Meeting You Again
by anime manga fan 001
Summary: Train returns to the place where it all began, the place where he first met Saya, the girl who changed his life forever. However, will it just be old memories that he faces there?


This is my first ever oneshot. Also my first ever Black Cat fic. Enjoy!

A/N : I'm not sure of Train's city, so I used Kyoto.

* * *

Meeting You Again

Train looked up at the night sky from the rooftop on which he sat. It was a calm, cool night. Thousands of bright stars twinkled in that vast black ocean. He took a swig from the bottle of milk which he held in his hand. He sighed. 

He had returned to Kyoto after helping to save his princess, Eve. He had told neither his partner, Sven, nor anyone else where he was going. He had wanted to be alone for some time, especially when he came back here.

Everything had started here; he was born here; his parents were killed here; he had joined Chronos here; he had lived more than half of his life here; he had received his freedom here; he had met Sven and Eve here; but most importantly, he had met Saya here. Moreover, it was here that he had held her cold, lifeless body.

She was someone whom he could never forget. He had met her on a rooftop at night. He had heard her singing a song that he still heard in his dreams. She wore a weird traditional Japanese dress, which she called the yukata. But it was not because of her strangeness that he could not forget her; it was because she was his friend. To be exact: his first ever friend.

He had been shocked when he had first seen her. But let's face facts, who would not be shocked if a girl just comes up to you and drinks your last bottle of milk?

The next night, he had gone up to the rooftop and had waited for her. And as expected, she had come. She had told him that she was a sweeper and that she traveled. She had even said that the two of them were alike.

He saw her on many occasions after that. She was always so lively and had a bright and cheerful smile on her face. He even thought of her as cute, but he was never able to tell that to her.

She was murdered. She was murdered by Creed Discenth; murdered because she changed Train; murdered because she melted his cold heart; murdered because she was his friend.

He had held her in his arms when she was dieing. And even then, she had smiled and commented on the beautiful fireworks that were exploding in the night sky.

Train took another swig from his bottle and remembered that Saya had loved milk just as much as he did.

"Saya," Train whispered. If she saw him now, she would be happy. He had gained his freedom, just as she had wanted to. He had changed a lot.

Train took a swig and realized that the bottle was over. He set it down and stood up. He inserted his hands in his jeans pockets.

"_fuwa fuwa fururin"_

Train's eyes widened. Had he just heard…?

"_omoi nosete"_

There was no way. It couldn't be, could it?

Train jumped from his rooftop to the one next to it, from that one to the next one. He followed the direction from which the song seemed to come from until he stood right behind someone: a girl. She was about his height and had short brown hair, just as Saya did. But it could not be her, right? She was dead.

"Err… Excuse me?" Train began.

The girl turned around to face him and he gasped.

"Saya?"

Saya smiled, "Nice to see you, Train. Glad you remember me."

It was her. The same Saya he had met about a year ago. The very same Saya. He was sure of it.

"But how?" he asked dumbstruck, "I've got to be dreaming."

Saya frowned and asked, "So, you don't believe that I am real? Then, does this feel real, Train?"

She took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck then leant forward and laid her head on his chest.

Train felt his face growing red at being hugged by the girl he used to have a crush on. She felt so warm and so real. It couldn't be a dream. If it was, then he didn't want it to end any time soon.

"Does this?" she asked once again.

"Yea… Yeah, it does."

"Good," she said and released him.

She smiled her beautiful smile again; that very same smile that he had longed to see for so long. But something felt different. Her hair was the same short style. She wasn't any taller… and that's when he noticed it. Her clothes! She wasn't wearing her yukata.

She was wearing a pink t-shirt and a tight denim mini skirt and had light pink heels on. She looked more like a cute teenager now and not like a weird woman.

Saya noticed Train examining her new clothes with awe.

"So, Train, what do you think?" she asked and twirled around, "Aren't I pretty in this?"

Train looked up at her face.

"Anyway, it's not only my clothes that have changed, is it?" she asked looking him over. And then added pointing to the bell around his neck, "That bell makes you look really cool."

"There's a long story behind this bell," he replied and sat down on the rooftop.

Saya followed suit and sat down beside him.

"You still didn't tell me how you managed to survive," he told her gazing at the sky.

"It's a long story, too," she replied, "That man who tried to kill me, Creed, I think his name was, he injured me pretty badly. I was unconscious for almost a month, I think. That time, when I was with you, I wasn't dead. I just passed out. And when I finally woke up, I was in a little house near the dock. A woman lived there with her husband. She told me that her husband had seen me passed out on a ship and deeply cut in various places, so he had brought me home. They had looked after me and nursed me. She also told me that I was lucky; that the ship had exploded in a few minutes after he had left it. I was worried about you. You were on that ship, too, right. But knowing you, I decided not to worry too much. You didn't seem like the person who would die so soon. But one thing bothered me. I was afraid that you might go after Creed and kill him. But then it was all over the news that some sweepers and some other guys had captured him. I had a feeling that you were one of them. I was so happy and so proud that you hadn't killed Creed," she finished with a smile.

"Proud?" Train asked looking over at her and only then noticing that they were sitting so close to each other; only a few inches gap between their faces.

She nodded, "You are my friend, after all. I didn't leave Kyoto. I knew that you would come back, at least one last time. I wanted to see you, so I waited. And I was right."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Saya heard it and looked confused. "What for?" she asked.

"For thinking that you were dead. I shouldn't have-," Train began but Saya cut him off.

"No, it's not your fault. I thought I was dead, too."

Train smiled at her. So that's why he was so attracted to her.

"Train?" Saya asked amused, "You've changed, a lot, haven't you? But I like this new you."

He turned slightly red. He didn't understand why his heart was racing so much.

"Saya, I need to tell you something… very important," he began.

"And what's that?" she asked moving even closer until their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

Train sighed, "I… I…"

"Are you stammering, Train? This isn't like you at all," Saya, teased.

He was trying hard to tell her his true feelings but it was even more difficult that he had thought.

"Come on, Train. I'll listen to whatever you have to say. Just spit it out."

Train paused before closing the gap between them and gently placing his lips on hers. It was a gentle yet passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer. Saya's eyes widened as she took in the fact that Train was kissing her.

He slowly released her and smiled at her shocked face.

"You told me that you'd listen to whatever I had to say. That's what I want to say, so what are you going to say?" he asked.

Saya recovered from the shock and smiled.

"This," she said and kissed him.

Now it was Train's turn to get shocked. But he didn't mind this at all. Not one bit. He kissed her back. And after that kiss, which was longer and more exciting than the previous one, Saya laid her head on his chest and whispered, "It's nice meeting you, again, Train."

He smiled at her and placing his arms around her shoulder said, "It definitely is, Saya."

* * *

So, how was it? Hope you liked it. 


End file.
